Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of sports training methods and systems. In particular, the invention relates to methods and systems for training baseball players to improve their hitting.
Description of Related Art
Consistently hitting a pitched baseball is often described as one of the most difficult undertakings in sports. A hitter has only a fraction of a second to determine whether a pitch is a ball or a strike, then initiate a swing in the correct plane and the right timing to intersect the path of the ball. The strike zone also has a substantial width and height, so a hitter must be able to swing the bat in a variety of different planes that maximize the likelihood of contacting a pitch in any particular location within the strike zone.
Prior art training systems for hitters fail to effectively train batters to properly pre-load their swing or to bring the bat into the correct swing plane at the right time and maintain it in that swing plane for as long as possible. Various features of the present invention overcome these deficiencies, providing a training method and system that allows hitters at every level to significantly improve their hitting ability.